


When a Star Falls

by Dandelionquake, Mocking_point



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dawn (Sword), Duel To The Death, F/F, F/M, For Want of a Nail, House Dayne, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lightbringer (Sword), M/M, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Targaryens Live, The Last hero, The Prince That Was Promised, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Valyrian Steel Swords, only hinted at though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionquake/pseuds/Dandelionquake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Nearly two decades after Rhaegar was able to successfully negotiate a peace during Robert's Rebellion, the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark is about to get married. Before he able to Starfall falls under attack and the Young Prince must help save people who may not be blood but they are family.
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Arthur Dayne & Ashara Dayne, Arthur Dayne & Jon Snow, Arya Stark/Edric Dayne, Ashara Dayne & Jon Snow, Elia Martell & Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Starks, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully, Rhaegar Taragaryen/Delena Florent, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand and One Songs of Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540563) by [MaarioNaharis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaarioNaharis/pseuds/MaarioNaharis). 



One would think that by the way he reacted that Ser Loras had found them doing something unseen. Jae and Alys were betrothed so it would not be totally out of the question but Jae was raised by Eddard Stark for a large part of his life and he would do no such dishonor to his future wife. He just had to look at his own parents to see what not being able to keep it in their britches had done to the seven kingdoms and if that was not the best deterrent to premarital sex than he do not know what was.

Either way, he also had not seen his wife in near a year. So, yes, when she came into the Capital with a group including his some of his cousins, he had a hard time keeping his hands off her. It was not as if the feeling was not mutual. Plus, it was not as if Jae had not caught Loras and Renly in positions way worse than what he and Alys were doing numerous, _numerous_ , times. A little light snogging seemed pretty innocent in comparison.

“Ah…” Loras said, his eyes darting everywhere except Jae and Alys. “Your Grace…”

“Loras we have known each other since we were practically in swaddling clothes.” Jae said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “You can call me Jae, _as you always have_.”

“I have not been a member of the Kingsguard since we were in swaddling clothes.” Loras said, shrugging, obviously trying to get a rise out of the Prince.

“I am regretting recommending you.” Jae deadpanned.

“Aegon recommended me.” Loras said, raising an eyebrow as Jae and Alys both came out of the cave into the corridor. Loras quickly spun Alys around to help her retighten the laces at the back of her dress (obviously experienced from helping Margaery) as Jae and Redeye checked up and down the corridor to make sure no one saw.

Jae was both the Prince and a man, so he would not be hit with any blow back or fowl rumors by getting caught. Alys however would not be so lucky. Jae would be damned if he let that happen to the woman he loved because he could not keep his hands to himself.

“Oh, he gets Aegon, yet I am, ‘Your Grace’?” Jae asked sarcastically cocking an eyebrow. “And besides, why do you think he did recommend you?”

Loras spluttered in an utterly indignant manner and gave a betrayed look as Alys let out an unladylike snort. “Is there something you needed Ser Loras?” Alys asked to cover it up. “Does Lady Sansa need assistance unpacking?”

“I do not know; I have not seen her.” Loras said, “I was told to come get you, there is a meeting going on.”

Alys and Jae exchanged grave looks. Jae was never invited to council meetings, small or tall. Only Aegon as the crown prince went so for Jae to be summoned did not bold well.

“Where is Ser Arthur?” Jae asked, and Loras looked nervous. He knew something.

“They’ll explain once you get there.”

Jae narrowed his eyes at his cryptic response but before he could ask, he heard his name being called “Jae!” and he was nearly tackled by a blur of Red hair.

“Hello Sansa!” Jae said, cradling the back of her head. He looked passed Sansa to see Ser Daemon and Aegon walking towards them. “How have you been?”

“Cold.” She said, crinkling her nose.

“To much time in King’s Landing and Riverrun.” Jae said, in delight at the teasing he was about to give his younger cousin. “You’re starting to lose the Northern in you.”

Sansa gasped, “You take that back Jacaerys!”

Jae chuckled as Aegon and Daemon got there. Sansa was the Stark cousin/foster sibling he saw the least of. He only got a few years with her at Winterfell before Queen Elia brought her down to King’s Landing to foster and act as her cup bearer. Sansa became very successful in the Capital, taking to the south like her mother’s fish to water.

Then right when she was due to come back to Winterfell, Edmure’s folly happened. Needless to say, as the grandchild with the most southern ties, ties to the crown from when she acted as a Lady-in-waiting to Princess Rhaenys, (and was identical to Catelyn his favorite child) Hoster Tully had an easy time picking which of his Grandchildren to act as the new heir to Riverrun. He was far to old to remarry so his choices were narrowed down to one of Jacaerys’ cousins as Robin Arryn was already taking the Vale.

“I miss the cold.” Jae said, shrugging.

“You’ll be back soon enough.” Sansa said, looping her arm through his. Alys wanted to look put out but she knew how close he was with his family and chose not to. “I heard father talking to Robb before I left. Summerhall only has a few months of construction left.”

“That’s good.” Jae said, looking around to see what they seemed to be waiting on. “Where’s Arya?” The girl had gotten into the habit of trying to sneak up on people which he did not need to deal with right now. It was no secret that Jacaerys was closest to Arya of all his cousins. Either from his Uncle Ned or his Uncle Benjen.

“Lurking somewhere.” Sansa said, crinkling her nose. It was also no secret that Arya and Sansa were as opposite as the Sun and the Moon. It was unfortunate because Benjen’s daughter Lynarra was very similar and Sansa would have gotten exactly what she always wanted with for a sister with Lynarra, but they always seemed to miss each other.

Jae chuckled as he asked, “Anything else new?”

“Theon got my friend Jeyne pregnant.” She said, not surprising Jae. “Father made him marry her. The ceremony was nice. Also, speaking of pregnancies, mother is again as well.”

“By the seven!” Aegon exclaimed, interjected for the first time since joining, surprising Jae. He tended to deliberately not comment on anything to do with the Starks. “Lyarra is what only eight months?”

“Seven when she first got pregnant.” Sansa said, sighing. “She was built to be a mother. I just hope that I can give my future husband as many!”

Jacaerys, after a feeling of over protectiveness overcame him, pulled her in closer. Alys said, “I do not!” Jae rolled his eyes as she gave him a cheeky grin.

“I agree with, Lady Alys was it?” Arianne said, as she walked over with Ser Oakhart. She rubbed her as of yet unshowing belly, “Aemon here is all I really need.”

“Well luckily for the _both_ of you, you have a while.” Jae said, squeezing Sansa’s wrist. Alys gave him a sarcastic smile as Sansa gave an exaggerated pout that filled Jacaerys with another surge of overprotectiveness.

“What are we waiting for?” Arianne asked.

“Princess Rhaenys. She does not know how to be _anywhere_ on time. She will probably be late to her own funeral, which will probably be soon if she continues to keep father waiting.” Aegon said rolling his eyes. Looking around and seeing everyone’s looks his grin faltered and he said, “She’s right behind me isn’t… ow!”

Aegon yelped as the back of his older sister’s hand collided with the back of his head. He turned to see Jacaerys and Aegon’s very unamused older sister looking at him.

“Oi are you three not supposed to protect me?” Aegon cried indignantly.

“Not from her.” All three King’s Guardsman deadpanned.

“Let’s go Lackwit.” Rhaenys said, rolling her eyes Jacaerys tried to not grin at his sister. Out of anyone she has been the one to care for him and include him more than anyone else aside maybe Ashara. She was the one who gave him the nickname “Jae”

He was surprised that she was joining them instead of staying in bed. He knew that she has had a hard time recovering from an otherwise perfect pregnancy despite all these months later. She was still waddling, her ankles yet to recover, still holding onto a majority of her baby weight, so he was not going to be rushing her anytime soon. “Father is waiting for us.”

As the group continued, Jae whispered to Sansa. “Why don’t you go help Alys unpack?”

“Um…” She said, her eyes darting around as if looking for someone. As much as he was worried about as to why she was acting as guilty as she was, he could not but help be glad she acted like a normal person. His cousin tended to get so wrapped up in her ladylike courtesies that she tended to push people away. It took Rhaenys and Elia a while to break her of the habits her stupid Septa ingrained in her while still holding her decorum. “I think I will stay with you lot.”

“Sansa, they don’t even allow _me_ to attend these meetings!” Jae said, before realizing that she _would_ be invited to these meetings. Old Lord Hoster official appointed her to the Tall Council.

“I am guessing Lysa still bothering you?” Rhaenys asked sagely. Jacaerys grinned at his big sister. She made sure to look out for Sansa while she was down in King’s Landing. Sansa had too good of a heart and would have been eaten up and taken advantage of because of it.

“What is wrong with your Aunt?” Jae asked.

Sansa sighed. “Ever since Lord Baelish was sent to the Wall, she has been trying to get back into Mother’s good graces. The way she sought to do so was to arrange a betrothal between me and Sweetrobin!”

“I guess you are not so keen on the idea?” Jae asked as he angrily glared at Arianne who was laughing at a joke Ser Arys told.

“Would you want to marry me or Arya?” She snapped.

“That is a little different.” Jae said, defensively. The Winterfell Stark children were just as much his siblings as Rhae and Egg. Trying to defuse the situation he ruffled her hair like he would Arya’s and the Red head looked at him in horror for the act.

“Not even going into the fact that we are now _both_ heirs of great houses, you haven’t even met the boy.” Sansa said. She hesitated as if to find the courage to figure out what to say before saying with a crunched face, “He’s still feeding off his mother’s breast.”

There was a pregnant pause as Rhaenys and Jae did some mathematics in their heads before letting out identical cries of disgust. “Please tell me you are jesting!”

“Afraid not.” Sansa said, groaning and shaking her head. “She suggested the match **_as_** she was… doing it. I just stood there with my jaw dropped, looking at her like a simpleton! She acted as if nothing were wrong!”

“Poor Visenya.” Rhaenys said.

“Why poor Visenya?” Jacaerys asked, their two’s eleven-year-old sister. Visenya was one of the sweetest people that he had ever met. It was not a good thing that she was saying “poor Visenya.”

“I heard Father and Delena speaking. He is looking to betroth her to Robin Arryn.” Rhaenys said, and Sansa mumbled under her breath, “Just when you’d think that are families were interconnected enough.”

“Excuse me.” Jae interrupted, he rolled his eyes as he walked over to Aegon. He grabbed his older brothers arm and slowed them both down. “Are you blind!”

“No…” Aegon said, looking at Jae as if he had lost his wits. He followed his younger brother’s line of sight as Arianne once again giggled at something Ser Arys said, as she rubbed her hand up and down his bicep.

“You do realize that she is sleeping with him, right?” Jae snapped. He liked Arianne; he liked her a lot. But his loyalty was to his brother and that is where his priority lied. No matter how tense the relationship between he and his brother was at times, he was not about to let her cuckhold him.

“Yeah.” Aegon chuckled, “She is not the only one.”

Jacaerys felt some of the classic Targaryen temper flare up and he tried his best not to snap. “And you are Ok with you wife acting like a… Did you say _she_ was not the only one?”

Aegon let out a cheeky grin in response before winking making Jae groan. “You know, it does make you a much more… passionate lover. Why just the other day-”

“Do not finish that sentence!” Jae said, already knowing too much about his older brother.

“Maybe you and Alys may think about it once you lose your maidenheads?” Egg said, wiggling his eyebrows causing Jae to curse the ridiculously long walk to the council meeting place.

“Unlikely!” Jae said.

“Oh, come on. Don’t know it until you try it!” Aegon said in an almost sing songy voice. “It is a lot more popular than you would think.”

“Yeah right.”  
  


“Why do you think father was mad at Ashara, you aunt and your uncle when we came to collect you last year.” He asked and Jae froze as if he were doused by ice water.

“You are lying.” Jae said, face going stone stoic.

“I am not.”

“Ugh! You are a horrible human being!” Jae said, throwing his head back in anguish as he tried to get that image out of his head. All the girls and kings’ guardsmen looked on in worry before letting it go. “You are a little too much like Oberyn you know that!”

“You say that like it is a bad thing!” Aegon said.

“Was it a good thing at the Dreadfort!” Jae snapped back Aegon flinched before looking at the floor instead of his younger brother. Any other day he would have felt guilty about throwing that in his face but after what he just revealed to him, he was not feeling bad. Sensing the angry looks their sister was shooting at him he tried to defuse the tension. “Did I tell you that I found a few Valyrian Steel swords in the dragon pit?”

“What?” Aegon shouted causing everyone to look his way.

“What were you doing at the Dragon Pit?” Alys asked, evidently listening to the entire conversation.

“My father has always wanted to restore it. He allowed me oversight while I wait for Summerhall to be completed.”

“Did you recognize any of them.” Aegon asked as they reached just outside the meeting chamber.

“The ceremonial swords from house Hightower and House Royce I believe. Vigilance and Lamentation.” Jae said, leaving another part of said story out. “Father will probably return them with some pomp and circumstance.”

When he stopped talking, he saw his older sister meet his eye. With a look that was between a glare and questioning Jae knew that she saw through his lie. If anyone could tell when he was lying it was his big sister or his… Ashara.

“Ah, you are all finally here.” Jon-Con said, sticking his head out the door. Jacaerys never liked his father’s hand. The man never forgave Rhaegar for running off with Lyanna and always took it out on Jae. The hate for each other was more than mutual. “There is no Great Council Meeting today, Lady Tully. You can go.” He equally hated anyone associated with Robert’s Rebellion, so Robb and Sansa got it bad too.

“Alright, I will go help Alys unpack.” Sansa said, standing on her tip toes to give Jae a kiss on the cheek.

“Good-bye my love.” Alys said, before whispering something dirty in his ear that caused his face to light up. Rhaenys, Aegon and Loras all snickered at him causing him to glare back.

“Come along.” Jon-Con said, rolling his eyes. “We do not have all day.”

As they filtered into the meeting hall, Aegon asked, “Father? What is going on?”

Rhaegar looked up to see his brood come into the room. “Ah, yes my children! Please, please do come in!” Rhaegar said, waving them in but all three could tell that he was trying to keep a neutral face while in fact he was very nervous. “Jacaerys, did your betrothed not get here? I still as of yet to meet the girl who thawed my stoic and well-behaved son’s heart!”

“Hey!” Aegon said, indignantly.

“I did not say _only_ well-behaved son, Aegon.” Rhaegar said, exasperatedly.

“Doesn’t mean its not true.” Rhaenys murmured.

“Sansa is helping her get settled in.” Jae said, “Father, why is the Small Council here? Why are there so many Kingsguard here? Where is the Tall council?”

The “Tall” Council was the Great Council from all the regions of Westeros that was one of the concessions of Robert’s Rebellion ending relatively Peacefully. That along with Jon Arryn’s appointment to the Small Council, the Transfer of Dragonstone to House Baratheon and Jacaerys’ fostering at Winterfell. While the Small Council rarely, if ever, met without the Tall Council, and when they did it was highly frowned upon; despite technically not being required to meet at the same time..

“There was no real time to call them.” Rhaegar said, dismissively. “Besides this is a more… personal matter.”

Jacaerys and Rhaenys exchanged a look and they both knew this did not bode good tidings. As their father saw that his oldest and youngest exchanged looks he sighed. “Jacaerys, Ser Arthur will no longer being your sworn Shield for the time being. Ser Loras will be taking his place, you two have known each other for a long time, no?”

“What?” Jae said, and he was angry. Arthur had been there for nearly his entire life, literally since birth. When he went to Winterfell to live with his Uncles and Cousins that he had never met before it was Arthur who kept him grounded. He stayed the entire time, whereas even Ashara left for a few years. He was due to get married by the end of this moon and he did not want him to miss it. Nor Ashara for that matter. “Where’s Arts?”

A flash of pain rippled through Rhaegar’s face. Jae had not called his best friend that since he was too little to say two syllable words.

“Well… Starfall has… Well fallen.” Rhaegar said, to his children’s shock. Starfall and House Dayne had not been the most prestigious of houses in the last few generations, but they did have a Legacy going back all the way to the Age of Heroes, not something many houses could say _and_ prove. With that Legacy and with Arthur being the current Sword of the Morning this would be quite the blow.

“Fallen, father I don’t understand?” Rhaenys said, eyebrows raised. “Who would want to attack Arthur and Auntie Ash-ara’s house?” She said, trailing off after using the embarrassing moniker that Rhaegar’s children used for the woman they knew their entire lives.

Rhaegar simply looked at the Council and said, “Out” This was bad, Rhaegar was never this rude. Not even to people that he did not like.

Once everyone except Ser Oswell Whent, his children and Arianne had left the room the King continued. “Their cousin Gerold and a group took over Starfall. He claims that Arthur cheated him out of being able to be Sword of the Morning and, more importantly, Dawn and he wants a duel.”

“What is this? The Age of Heroes?” Aegon asked rhetorically.

Jae and his siblings looked down as Arianne sucked on her lips. “Darkstar.” She finally said, with a pained voice she added, “He was never the most… stable of people. He always resented Arthur and more importantly, he’s always hated Edric.”

“Is Ashara… Who all did they capture?” Jae asked his father. It wasn’t Arthur he was worried about. Whoever this Darkstar was he was no match for Arthur. He would kick the pretender right off of those damned cliffs his sworn shield was always talking about. It was the hostages that he was worried about.

“Ashara was there.” Rhaegar said, causing Jae to flinch. “As was Allyria and Edric. He sent back Beric Dondarrion’s head in his message.” He said causing Arianne to gasp and cover her mouth. Jae knew that his good sister had sometype of history with the heir to Blackhaven.if not what specifically.

“What are we doing?” Jacaerys asked, forcefully.

“ _We_ are doing nothing.” Rhaegar said, making his intent clear. “However, Prince Oberyn has taken his daughter and Obara Sand and they have gathered a force to besiege them until Arthur gets there. Ser Arthur also took a force to join them along with Lord Commander Hightower and Ser Jaime… and Ser Jaime’s squire.” He added as an afterthought to let Jae know that his cousin Bran was going as well. Then looking at both of his sons he added, “A force that _neither_ of you will be joining.”

“Father!” Jae and Aegon cried indignantly. _Ashara_ was at Starfall! While his father was married to Elia Martell the two were practically strangers. Ashara had been there for him nearly his entire life like her brother Arthur, from all the way back to the Tower of Joy where there was no Wet-nurse so she fed him from her own breast (something she loves reminding him of), to his fostering at Winterfell, to every scrapped knee and bruised elbow, she was there. Now she was there at Starfall. Captured! Taken hostage!

“No, Jacaerys!” Rhaegar said, in his kingly voice that left no room for argument. “I remember all to well what happened at the Dreadfort.” Both boys flinched at the same barb that Jae used against his brother earlier. “I understand that you and Ashara are close, but you are not going!”

Jae opened his mouth to argue but Rhaenys took his hand under the table. “We understand father!”

“Fine.” Jae snapped, sounding like Arya whenever Aunt Catelyn would cut her bow practice short.

“Do not worry, son.” Rhaegar said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We will get her back. Now go help your betrothed settle in. You have a wedding to plan.”

~~~

“Gloves too. Oberyn always says that the desert is as cold as the North at night.” Jae said, an hour later. Alys picked them up and tossed them to Jae who shoved them in his bag. “I… am sorry my lady. You just got here and I…”

“…Am being an idiot for leaving my beautiful, understanding future wife behind?” Sansa snarked from beside Alys, sitting on the bed. Jae sighed and glared at his cousin. Had it been appropriate for Jae to be alone in a room with his betrothed without a chaperone Sansa would not be there or in the know about Jacaerys’ plan. Alas it was not, and Jae had to deal with his proper Lady Cousin’s commentary. At least he knew he could trust her not to say anything to give his plan away.

“I realize that you just arrived.” Jae finished, hands cradling her face. “Please forgive me.”

“I understand.” Alys grabbed both of her hands within her own and Jae swore he heard Sansa muffle a squeal at the romantism of the gesture. “I know what Lady Ashara means to you. Just please do come back. It will be very awkward to be a widow before I am even a wife.”

Alys was the only person that he told the full extent of how he felt about Ashara. Having lost her own mother at a very young age she knew full well how it felt. She practically encouraged him to go herself.

After a moment there was a knock on his door causing Jae and Alys to separate at near inhuman speeds.

“W-who is it?” Jae asked, buying time for Sansa and Alys to hide his traveling bag.

“It is Queen Elia, Jacaerys.” The voice cried out and the door opened allowing his stepmother to walk in, Ser Oswell following her in. “Hello Sansa. Hello Lady Alys, it is nice to meet you. Sansa, there are some dresses on my dresser that need to be mended. Maybe you can show Lady Alys around on your way up?”

Both girls curtsied at the suggestion that wasn’t really as suggestion and walked out. Before she got out of sight, Alys raised an eyebrow to let Jae know that she was not amused with “show Lady Alys around” being used as an excuse to get her away.

Queen Elia sat own on the bed as she over-looked his room, the room she had never been in. It was quite unnerving, but Jacaerys could not be mad; not truly. Not many women would be as good to their husband’s legitimized bastard, let alone a queen. Especially after the Blackfyre rebellions. Queen Elia never excluded him, if fact she actually went out of her way to make sure that he was included with his siblings. He just never spent any time with her.

“There is not much in here is there?” Elia asked, sounding sad.

“I like it that way, Your Grace.” Jae said looking around. He, like most of the North, did not find any point in excessive décor.

“Elia. Please.” She said waving at him. “My children are your siblings; your father is my husband. There is no need for such formalities.”

“I like it that way, Elia.” Jae corrected.

Elia started walking around the room looking at what he did have. “We aren’t very close; you and I.” She looked up to see a surprised expression on his face. “I do suppose that is my fault.”

“I don’t blame you your… Elia.” He said, correcting himself at the last second. “Not many women would be as accepting of one of her husband’s bastards as you are.”

Elia flinched at his words as though Jae had struck her. Recovering her queenly grace, she walked up to the head of his bed.

“What do you know about you mother?” She asked and Jacaerys was taken aback at her question.

“Next to nothing.” He admitted. Anyone who knew her in any capacity rarely spoke of her. His father, and Uncles Ned and Benjen would not tell him much.

Once Elia got to the head of his bed she took the Laughing tree shield down off the wall. She caressed it, smiling sadly but with a tinkle in her eye before she said, “I was the one who found her you know? At the Tourney?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your mother? I was the one who found her at Harrenhall. Well myself and Oswell.” Elia said, giving a grin to Ser Oswell that Jae had seen on both Rhaenys and Oberyn. “You should have seen it. It was quite funny. Howland Reed, Meera’s father, had his eyes shut as tight as can be while she bounced around in her small clothes trying to get the armor off.”

They sat there in awkward silence for a moment as Jae let that sink in. No one had ever mentioned that Elia was there, but he should have known. Had his father just crowned some random girl it would have been controversial, but the fact that he did it by bypassing his own wife to do so would be enough to start a war in and of itself. He knows that it did because of his grand Uncle Duncan.

“I was the one who told him to crown her.” Elia revealed, surprising him before she teared up. “I miss her every day. I loved her. I was sickly all my life and survived she was young and healthy. The gods thought to give me my prayers to let me be there for my children, only to take her from me. I’m not blaming you, sweetling.” She said, quickly after she saw him tearing up. “You remind me so much of her it hurts. Her hair, her mannerisms… her protectiveness.”

Jae was full crying now as he realized that this was the most that anyone had ever spoken about her in near two decades.

“I regret we do not have the relationship we should have. The relationship she would have wanted us to have.” Elia said, not meeting his eye. “But the person whom I trust most in the world has taken care of you that way. I know how she feels about you and I have a feeling that you feel the same way.”

Jae felt his cheeks heaten up as he never spoke about his relationship with Ashara to anyone except Alys. Now Elia is speaking of it as if she had spoken to Ashara in person about it. His eyes narrowed as Elia started feeling along the wall.

“I know you want… * ** _click*_** to go save her but I do not think that it is a good idea.” Elia said as the wall opened up to reveal a corridor to lead out of his room. Elia heard a finger to her lips as Oswell handed him a parchment that seemed to have directions mapped out. He gave Jacaerys a wry smile as Elia continued, “However, I am asking you not to go.”

“I… I understand Elia.” Jae said playing along.

“I am glad you understand Sweetling.” Elia said, beaming. “I remember what happened at the Dreadfort and we do not need a repeat of that.” She leaned in and whispered, “despite how proud of you she would have been.” Punctuating it with a wink.

Jae hopped up and gathered up his things. It was not hard as he had been gathering things up for over an hour now, so he was able to get up and go. Arthur’s party had near a day’s ride on him and he needed to catch up. Grabbing the third Valyrian steel sword he found in the dragon pit he took off closing the secret door behind him. Alys already knew he was leaving and did not need to tell anyone else who would try to stop him.

~~~

It only took a few hours for Jae to catch up to the group. He was honestly surprised that they had not gotten farther away from King’s Landing, especially considering the situation. They were barely more than a day’s ride away by the time he caught them.

“Prince Jacaerys?” Lord Commander Hightower jumped up as the Prince walked into the main circle of the Lords and White Cloaks that were leading the retaking of Starfall. “What are you doing here?”

Jae looked at Arthur who was running a whetstone down a sword that was surprisingly not Dawn. The Prince cocked an eyebrow and Arthur said, “It’s about time.” Without looking up at him.

“Arthur!” Gerold snapped. He started to yell at Jae, “Of all the… Have you taken a complete leave of your wits?”

“Of course not!”

“I specifically asked your father to make sure that you stayed put!” He said in despair. “You are supposed to be getting married!”

“Yes, because I absolutely want to get married without Ashara there!” Jae said sarcastically.

“Don’t start with that!” Hightower snapped. “We are supposed to be protecting you. Not bringing you into battle.

“My father fought at the Battle of Faircastle and the Second Battle of Lannisport during the Greyjoy Rebellion!” Jacaerys said, trying to replicate his father and Uncle Ned’s authoritative voice. “He was also supposed to fight at the Battle of the Trident during Robert’s Rebellion, and he was the Heir not the spare!”

Arthur sighed at his jape. He, Ashara, Uncle Ned and Uncle Benjen had all explained to him that Aerys had started the war and if he did not, he would have eventually. They tried to get him to forgive himself for the circumstances of his birth, but he never really could. He understood why people say the only things he got from his father is his intelligence but with it his melancholy.

“We cannot let you…” Hightower started before being cut off but Jae.

“Of course not.” He said, going through his bag. “I come baring gifts for your silence.”

Arthur and Gerold exchanged looks as Jae tossed the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard a sword. Arthur was then surprised that the normally unflappable knight’s face lost a good portion of its color. “Is… Is this…”

“Vigilance? I believe so but you would know better than I.” Jae shrugged “I would say that I am going to keep it unless you allow me to come but we both know that is not true. However, I would like to believe that being able to use this unmeasurable piece of value and history at least for a little bit may sway you?”

Arthur did his best not to chuckle and succeeded for the most part as his charge played up the charm, the charm he got from his father but did not use. Or at least not often seeing how he was able to both make himself a love match and convince his father to allow it in favor of a more political savvy match..

“This is priceless.” Hightower said, narrowing his eyes at the king’s youngest son. He sighed “But also very effective.”

“Yours is not the only one I found.” Jae said, and everyone’s eyes were drawn to Jacaerys’ waist. He tapped the sword with his forefinger. “Found this in the Dragonpit.”

Hightower sighed again, but with how the White Bull has been slowing down lately Jacaerys wouldn’t be surprised if it were more due to him needing to catch his breath than disappointment. “Ser Loras is getting an earful once we get back. You are to stay in the back. No Conflict!”

“Yes, Lord Commander.” Jae said with a roll of his eyes. He did not know whether Gerold truly believed the Prince’s sincerity or just humoring him. His father already told him not to come yet he was here.

“Now that, that is taken care of, let us see this new Valyrian Steel sword you have found.” Arthur said, standing up.

“I cannot believe you found a Valyrian Steel sword, Jae… Your Grace.” His cousin Bran said, correcting himself. It took many of his favors to get Bran on the Kingsguard, but it was worth it. He did not regret it for a second as he saw how happy Bran was squiring under the Legendary “Dragonslayer”. “Can I see it?”

“Can I?” Arya said, popping out of what was supposed to be a barrel of grain for the troops.

“Lady Stark?” Gerold asked confused. He clearly expected the Prince, the Lady however was not expected whatsoever.

“Is my stupid betrothed is gonna get himself captured, I guess I have to help rescue him.” Arya grumbled, glaring daggers at Arthur as if he were the one at fault for arranging the betrothal between Edric and Arya instead of Aralic and his Uncle Ned.

“And what did you know of this.” Ser Jaime asked, nudging his squire (who at least had the dignity to look somewhat guilty) in the back.

“Are you--” Gerold said about to blow up before Arthur cut him off.

“Same rules apply to you as they do Prince Jacaerys.” Arthur said, trying to defuse tension. Once Catelyn, and gods forbid Ned, found out about this they were going to blow up harder than he did when he found them with Ashara. “You stay in the back! Unlike the Prince you have no combat training.”

“I can shoot!” Arya replied indignantly.

“Either way, you stay back or you go back.” Arthur said shrugging. He then shouted, “Are there any other surprises?”

When he got no response he said, “No? Good. Now both of you, sit.” He said directed at the prince and his cousin.

Jacaerys held out the Valyrian steel blade for his younger cousins and a few squires to see. “Is this really Valyrian steel?” Arya asked in awe as she pulled out the Targaryen scarlet blade. Numerous eyes lit up at the sight.

To be honest Jae did not know whether it was Valyrian steel or not. It did not ripple in the same way that Valyrian steel did, nor the way regular steel did. Yet it cut through almost any object all the same. Nor did it act like any other Valyrian Steel blade. He had held Ice, Lamentation and Vigilance in his hands and felt no different than any other blade. Once he touched it, this one spoke to him. The blade cried out to him when he held another one in his hands.

“Yes, I cut through armor with it the other day.” Jae said exaggerating.

“Do you know its name?” Bran said, awestruck.

“I checked the library at the Red Keep, that is how I knew about Lamentation and Vigilance, but found nothing on this blade.” Jae said. “We know the other two were both lost during the Dance, but nothing on this one. Who owned it nor how it got into the destroyed Dragon Pit.”

Arthur had to admit that the blade was perfect for Jae. He had to be one of the best swordsmen that Arthur ever had the pleasure of working with including his brother White Cloaks. The Prince would need a blade that would be able to keep up with his skill, and he said as such.

“How is it red like that?” Arya said, narrowing her eyes at the Blade.

“From the blood of its enemies!” Jae said, in an exaggerated voice causing the squires and his cousins to giggle.

“Well a blade needs a name.” Jaime said, in a somewhat mocking tone.

“I am sure that I will think of something.” Jae replied, in good nature at the Dragonslayer’s jest.

Arthur smiled as he realized how much his charge had grown up. A few years ago, the boy would have quickly lost his temper at someone mocking him. Though legitimized, many in the Seven Kingdoms only saw him as a bastard. The next Daemon Blackfyre in the making. It was hard on him to see and here himself blamed for something beyond his control, especially since he lost his birth mother due to it. Now… now he would make a good hand of the King one day.

“Whoa!” Arya said, as Jacaerys handed her the sword. “It is so light.”

His cousin swung the blade once despite it nearly being a long as she was tall. Jacaerys felt a sense of unease pass over him and he frowned at such. Then she swung it again and the unease grew and when she did it a third time it grew unbareable.

“Alright. That is enough.” Jae said, doing all he could to stop himself from snatching the blade from her hands. His eyes widened at his own reaction and he looked down at the blade. Why was it doing this to him?

~~~

“Did you know about Elia?” Jacaerys asked, a few days later after he got him alone and Arthur has to try his hardest not to choke on the wineskin he just put up to his lips. How the hell did the boy know about Elia? She and Jaime had been so subtle that he and Oswell only figured it out on accident. Rhaegar more than likely knew but he was Rhaegar.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked feinting ignorance.

“Elia and my mother.” Jacaerys asked, and Arthur let out a silent sigh of relief. It would be hard to explain a Kingsguard and the queen he was supposed to be protecting sleeping together. He knew Doran knew, the Joy Three all knew, and probably Rhaegar but if it did get out the optics would be terrible. “She loved her.”

“She did.” Arthur said, sadly as he knew where this conversation was going.

“Why has no one told me _anything_ of her.” Jacaerys said, and Arthur was reminded that Jacaerys was still half a child. A child that had no mother, and the closest thing he did have was currently being held hostage.

“She…” Arthur started but was unsure what to say.

“No! Enough!” Jacaerys snapped. “Elia told me more about her in a conversation that lasted a few moments than I have learned about her in near two decades. You were with her for over a year! You cannot tell me anything of her?”

“Jacaerys… It is hard for your family to talk about her.” Arthur said, telling him something that he already knew. “She… to them she represents how much they failed her. Your Uncle Benjen regretting not telling anyone about your parents together, your Uncle Ned regretting not being there for her in time, your father for not providing what she needed… It is hard for them.”

“You think I do not know that?” Jacaerys asked, just shy of shouting. “It must be more than that.”

“There is…” Arthur reluctantly admitted. Most of Rhaegar’s inner circle from the days of the rebellion knew exactly what it was. “But I have been forbidden to say. You must ask your father.”

“Fine!” He snapped before storming away. The boy truly did not deserve this.

~~~

Prince Oberyn and Obara were there waiting for them a few leagues outside of Starfall. Jae looked around trying not to despair at maybe a hundred Dornish spears that they brought to aid them.

“This is it?” Arya impulsively asked.

Oberyn chuckled as Obara snapped, “They have hostages! The Dornish Navy is sitting out of range enough to not allow aid to come to The Darkstar nor his sellswords.”

Arya and Jae snorted at the ridiculous nickname as Hightower asked “Sellswords?” causing Obara’s face to darkened.

“The Hunting Hounds.” She spat, before literally spitting on the ground. The Hunting Hounds were a sellsword company that were led by a man King, then Prince, Rhaegar knighted and within quick order proved himself unworthy of his title. When brought to trial he killed Jonathor Darry in combat and fled to Essos. He was a coward and a monster.

“Any demands?” Arthur asked.

“You. With Dawn.” Oberyn said, urging his sand steed forward so that the group was headed towards Starfall.

“Well he can forget about the second part.” Arthur said, dismissively ignoring Jacaerys’ indignant reaction “I’m not risking it.”

“Arthur! They have Ashara, and Edric! You can’t just…” Jae hissed lowly so that only the Prince could hear him.

“No, I can!” Arthur spat with venom that Jae had never heard come from his Sworn Shield’s mouth, let alone directed at him. “They are Dayne’s. They know their duty.”

Jae was taken aback at the man’s callousness regarding his own family. As another girl about Jacaerys’ age with the same eyes as Obara and Oberyn said, “We have about two dozen climbers ready for whenever he wants to start. He does not have as many men as my sister would lead you to believe but enough to have taken Aralic and Edric. Once that happened the rest of the castle surrendered.”

“Have your men set up camp, Arthur.” Oberyn said, “We have climbers ready to breach Starfall. but it will be better if you give us some inside information.”

~~~

“I appreciate your care for my family,” Arthur began, as soon as he reunited with the rest of the group a few hours later. “But do not presume that you can question my own for them. Arya get over here!”

Arya popped up and jogged over to the two of them. “Yes Ser Arthur?”

Arthur sighed as he sat by a campfire. He looked at Ser Jaime and jerked his head and the white cloak took his squire and everyone else around the camp away to give them some privacy. “Not many people know this…” He began, “…but the Starks and Targaryens are not the only Houses in Westeros that have magic in their blood.”

“We have magic in our blood?” Arya squealed.

“You haven’t had the wolf dreams? The one where you see through Nymeria’s eyes?” Jae asked, he knows Robb has them with Grey Wind. He is pretty sure Sansa has them with Shella as well but so far, she has only let out hints that that was the case.

“But- But those are just dreams!” Arya said, her face draining of color.

“We have the blood of the first men.” Jacaerys explained. “We have a history of skinchangers and Greenseers. Much more if the stories are true.”

“So, we might be able to see the future?” Arya said excited.

“Maybe, we can look into that when we are done here.” Jae said, “Go on Arts.”

“Tell me, the North has a story of the Last Hero and the Long Night does it not?” Arthur asked, and Arya nodded.

“The Last Hero and his companions went in search of the [children of the forest](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Children_of_the_forest) during the [Long Night](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Long_Night). He was the only survivor and he and the children created the pact that had the Children and the First Men to join together to fight back the Others and bring the back the dawn.” Arya said, parroting Old Nan.

“The Dayne’s have a different version of that Story.” Arthur said, drawing a picture of the sun in the sand. “You see Dawn wasn’t made from the Heart of a Falling Star like most people think. It was made from the heart our Sun.”

“Then why is you family home call _Star_ fall?” Arya asked, emphasizing the first part of the name.

“Because the Sun is a Star.” Arthur explained, and Jae was as confused as Arya looked.

“That doesn’t make any sense! How can the Sun be the Sun _and_ a Star?” Arya asked.

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Arthur said waving them off. “According to the stories that have been passed down throughout my family history, the Others caused the Long Night by knocking the Sun from the Sky. The First Dayne forged Dawn from our sun and fought the Others with Bran the Builder and the Last Hero. That is why our families have shown a great deal of respect for one another in times past.”

“Whoa.” Arya said, as Jae asked, “Why are you telling us this.”

Arthur sighed, “The magic of Dawn has limits. There needs to be a Sword of the Morning every so many years. It is not just a title to frighten enemies. The Sword of the Morning, and by extension Dawn, has an important role in keeping the balance of the world. Only a chosen Dayne can hold Dawn. It would be… bad otherwise. We’re all told growing up never to allow an unchosen Dayne use Dawn. It was taught to us like a prayer.”

Jacaerys frowned as he realized his mistake. While he may have been raised by a Dayne the fact is that he was not one. He did not know what it was to be a Dayne. There were many houses had ancient rituals and traditions that other houses never did. He thought of some that the Starks had and that the Targaryens had. Hell, even the Tully’s a relatively new house had traditions that were different than what others did.

“Arthur I am s-” Jae began, before being cut off.

“I am not telling you this to get an apology.” Arthur said. “I am telling you this because I need your help. Also, Arya one of your sons or daughters may be the next Sword of the Morning.”

“Daughters?” She asked a giddy look upon her face.

“Yes daughters.” Arthur said, smiling. “The Dayne’s may be Stony Dornish but we are still Dornish. The title has been around longer than the Andals, Knighthood is not required. There is no rule against a female Sword of the Morning we just have not had one yet.”

“Dayne’s blood, Arya.” Jae said, before his cousin got any bright ideas. “Don’t think about it.”

“My… sister Allyria is probably a better swordswoman than I; if I am being honest.” Arthur shrugged. “She would have brought a grace to the title had she been picked.”

“What do you need Arthur.” Jae asked.

“If I am to fall you mustn’t allow Darkstar to get his hands on Dawn.” Arthur said, “Get it away from him and get it away from here.”

“But if Jae grabs it wouldn’t that be just as bad?” Arya asked. And Jae wondered the same thing. Then again he also remembered that he _had_ held Dayne before. It was quite heavy even for him so he wondered why Arthur was worried

“It is fine so long as he doesn’t _use_ it with intent.” Arthur said, and a horn went off. “Jae, I need you there. He will want to show off in front of a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. It will get him away from the hostages so the climbers will be able to breach Starfall.”

“You’ll beat him.” Jae said, confidently. But for the first time since Jae had known him Arthur did not seem very confident.

“This blade was not meant to go up against another Dayne. It never has and I fear what will happen when it does.” Arthur said sadly before calling and looking around for someone but Obara came up to them. “Arya!” He cried quickly to get the girl over to him but he was cut off.

“He is here. It is as he said, he wants a duel. Our climbers are using the start of the duel as their cue to breech.”

As they got on their horses, Arthur pushed a sealed piece of parchment into Jacaerys’ hand. “If I fall give this to Ashara. She will know what to do with it.”

“Is this even necessary?” Ser Jaime asked as the group started towards what would be their arena. “There is no way he truly believes that he will be able to defeat Arthur.” Jae almost forgot that Jaime had squired under his sworn shield. If anyone were to know the capabilities of the current Sword of the Morning, it would be him.

“Well we have a different problem.” Oberyn said, handing Arthur a Myrish Spyglass. Arthur’s entire body stiffened as he looked through it to where Obara pointed. Eventually Jacaerys was able to pry the looking glass from Arthur’s fingers and look through the glass himself. He was Lord Aralic Dayne standing on the wall of Starfall, with a noose around his neck and a man with a blade at his back.”

“Well Shit.”

~~~

“Arthur.” The man who held Starfall simply said, the hour it took him to finally join Arthur later. He jumped down off of his horse straining with the effort it to make it look effortless. Jacaerys rode right behind Arthur just in case his worries came true.

“Gerold.” Arthur said, and the younger man grumbled as Arthur refused to call him by his ridiculous nickname. “Must we truly partake in this mummer’s farce?”

“You stole my opportunity!” The silver and black-haired man said, spittle flying everywhere. He pointed his sword at Arthur, “I deserve my shot and now I’m going to take it!”

“Gerold there can only be one Sword of the Morning at a time.” Arthur said, calmly.

“And it will be me when I take Dawn from your cold corpse!” Gerold said, swinging his sword menacingly.

“That is not how it works!” Arthur complained, drawing a sword. “If you do not understand that then you never deserved this sword. But if it is a quick death that you want then so be it.”

“No.” The man said, “You are to use Dawn! I want you at your best when I kill you. No one can say otherwise.”

It was Arthur’s turn to grumble as he Jacaerys handed him Dawn. They exchanged one last look before Arthur stepped up to face the Darkstar. The cousins circled each other one quick time before their blades clashed starting the most violent song that Jae had ever heard.

~~~

Ashara sighed as her captors finally seemed to realize that they were currently on a suicide mission. Although to be fair, she did not know what they were expecting. Even with as close as they were to the Martell’s, it was not a secret that House Dayne had fallen into despair the last few generations and were not very well off. The were still a great house, and their reputation going back millennia was not one to put into doubt, but there were no treasures to be found here like she assumed they thought.

Hard times or no, it was still embarrassingly _easy_ for Darkstar and his sellswords to take down probably the oldest house in Westeros. In their own home none the less. Once they grabbed Aralic and Edric it was over. Ashara had to surrender so did Allyria even if she and Beric did take out a few of their men down rather quickly before so. Gods she was so Arthur’s daughter even if she did not know it.

Speaking of Arthur, according to their goalers he had recently arrived to start this soon. They had actually been taken out of their cells for the occasion. They needed more hostages in case Arthur needed more convincing. “ _Not that it would work though.”_ She thought. “ _Arthur would never give up Dawn willingly. He knows his duty.”_

She did not know this Darkstar before all of this but according to Arianne he was not the brightest knight out there but still very dangerous. The man thought himself to be the next Sword of the Morning but in all actuality, he was probably the next Smiling Knight. Arianne would not or could not even confirm that Oberyn would be able to beat him so Ashara was very nervous.

“The match will be starting soon.” The first guard said, “This match should be legendary.”

“Yet, we are I here watching this lot.” The second guard said, “At least down in the cells they have the serving girls to look at.”

“Yes, although they were not exaggerating when they said she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even covered in filth.” The first guard said, with a lecherous look on his face. Ashara jumped as she realized that they were talking about her “I wonder…”

The man’s eyes rolled up into the back of his skull as Arya Stark clocked him over the head with a solid brass candle stick. The second guard gaped like a fish as Allyria grabbed the sword from the unconscious man’s sheath. As the second guard went for his sword Edric kicked him throwing him off balance. Allyria then took the sword she took and, with her bound hands, sliced off the man’s hand as it went for his sword. Before he could scream from shock Ashara’s niece drove the sword into his eye.

“Ar… Lady Arya?” Edric asked, stars tinkling in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m rescuing you stupid!” Arya said, as if it were obvious. She started sawing at the binds of Edric’s hands. “My mother always says I have a habit of ending up in places that I shouldn’t be.”

“I could kiss you right now!” The boy said, subconsciously.

Arya stopped sawing as she looked bewildered and somewhat embarrassed at what her nephew said. The girl’s nose crinkled up and she said, “Please don’t.”

Ashara and Allyria could not help but laugh at the awkwardness of the young teenagers. Arya was so like Lyanna that it was uncanny.

“Ugh you smell.” Arya said, and Edric laughed although it sounded a bit forced.

“Well that is what happens when you are stuck in a dungeon for a few weeks.” HE said, starting to shrug before deciding against it when he realized it was probably a bad idea with a knife so close to his skin.

Arya was right; they did smell horrible. Darkstar had kept them locked up in their own dungeon, Aralic and Ashara in one cell and Allyria and Ned in the other. Not to mention their household staff. Other than not having access to bathing they were treated fairly well as prisoners. Until recently that was; until they started being used as hostages.

Allyria walked over and started on Ashara’s own binds. She needed to look out for the girl. While she knew Allyria had no love for Beric she had prepared herself to marry the man for a while now. Having his head cut off in front of her in such a brutal manner could not have been good for her mind even if she did not show it.

“How did you get in here?” Ashara asked.

“The Guards are stupid. They were to busy watching the fight.” Arya said, as she finished cutting through her betrothed ropes.

Ned shook out his hands as he said, “You do not want to watch yourself, My Lady?”

Arya blushed and murmured, “I did not say that.”

“Let us go.” Allyria said, feeling the weight of two men’s swords to see which one she would prefer before deciding. Edric took the other one as Arya complained she did not have anything to fight with herself.

“You seemed very deadly with that candle stick, My Lady.” Edric said, giving her a cheeky grin to which the girl obviously tried not to smile. Ashara rolled her eyes at how adorable the future couple was already.

Allyria and Edric (mostly Allyria) led them away, cutting down guards as they made their way to the walls. They heard a disturbance outside the door to the wall and Allyria held up a hand. “Stay back, I will peak out to see what is going on.” She said, and Ashara pulled both Arya and Edric back.

Allyria tensed as she opened the door and then walked out. There were a few moments before Allyria stuck her head back in. “You can come out now.”

The group walked out and saw numerous bodies littering the walkway. “Do not look children.” She said, to Edric and Arya. “You do not need to see such things.”

“Come.” Elia Sand said, driving her spear into the last one as her men checked the bodies to make sure that they were truly dead. She started leading them along the Wall. “Your brother will be fighting now.”

Ashara allowed herself to be led around the walls to watch said match.

“Jae said that Ser Arthur is virtually unbeatable!” Arya piped. “And he won’t let the Darkstar take Dawn.”

Ashara looked shocked as Arya said that. “He told us about Dawn.” She said, practically grumbling. “Jae promised that he would stop him before he took it.”

“Jacaerys is here?” Ashara asked shocked.

“Yeah he is right…” Arya began before gasping. Ashara’s entire body stiffened as she saw Arthur’s sword hand disconnect from his body.

~~~

Jacaerys’ eyes widened as he saw Gerold more than keep up with Arthur. Most men when their fighting style is described, it would be described as dancing. However, saying that about Arthur would be a grave insult. When Arthur used a blade, it was as if he were singing. Maidens wept when they heard Jacaerys’ father play his harp? Knights wept when they saw Arthur practice his swordsmanship. 

Unfortunately, Darkstar was good. Very good. Arthur almost seemed to have a hard time keeping up with him. In describing the Darkstar’s fighting style is also could be compared to making music. He looked as someone would sound playing the drums. Every time that he swung his blade it was as if a crack of thunder went off and numerous people behind the Prince flinched as the Darkstar did so.

“You. Are. Getting. Slow. Old. Man.” Gerold said punctuating each word with a blow. If Jae did not know better than he would say that Arthur was struggling to keep up. “And. It will be. Your. _Undoing!”_

Jae could hear Ser Jaime scream from beside him as the Darkstar separated Arthur’s sword hand from the rest of him. Jae felt his feet moving but he knew he would be too late as Gerold picked up the legendary blade. “Now die!” He said, swinging Dawn downwards; using it with intent.


	2. APPENDIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Appendix for this AU

King on the Iron Throne

King Rhaegar Targaryen (42)- King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men; King of all of Westeros and Shield to all its People; Lord of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the Realm

-Queen Elia Martell (44)- his wife; Princess of Dorne

-Princess Rhaenys (21)- Their first born

-Lord Robb Stark (17)- Her Husband; Heir to Winterfell

-Grey Wind- His Direwolf

-Lord Hoster Stark (11M)- Their Son

-Longtooth- His Direwolf 

-Prince Aegon VI (19) – Their son; Heir to the Iron Throne; Referred to as the “Red Prince” to differentiate from his brother

-Princess Arianne Martell (24)-His Wife; Princess of Dorne

-Prince Jacaerys (17)- His legitimized son by Lady Lyanna Stark; Referred to as the “Grey Prince” to differentiate from his brother after two men lost their tongues for referring to him as the “Bastard Prince”

-Lady Alys Karstark (16)- His Betrothed

-Redeye -His Direwolf partner

-Scout- His White Fox partner

-Queen Delena Florent (29); His Second wife

-Visenya (11) Their daughter

-Prince Viserys (25)- Currently in exile for reasons unknown

-Princess Daenerys (16)- His sister; Lady of Highgarden

-Lord Willas Tyrell (24)- Her Husband; Lord Paramount of the Reach

-Rhaelle Tyrell (14M)- Their firstborn

-Leo Tyrell (14M)- Rhaelle’s twin; Heir to Highgarden

-Queen Rhaella (55)- His Mother

His Small Council

Lord Jon Connington- His Hand; Lord of Griffin’s Roost

Lord Jon Arryn- His Master at Laws and of Justiciar; Lord of the Eyrie; Keeper of the Gates of the Moon; Warden of the East; Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn

Lord Paxter Redwyne- His Master of Ships; Lord of the Arbor

Prince Doran Martell- His Spymaster; Lord of Sunspear

Lord Tyrion Lannister- His master of Coin

Ser Gerold Hightower- His Lord Commander over his Grace’s Kingsguard

Ser Brynden Tully- Lord Commander of the King’s Landing City Watch

Grand Maester Symond

His Great Council (Also referred to as the “Tall” Council)

-North- Lord Robb Stark: Heir to Winterfell

-Vale- Ser Harrold Hardyng: Heir Apparent to the Vale

-Riverlands- Lady Sansa Tully: Heir to Riverrun

-Stormlands- Lord Renly Baratheon: Lord of Dragonstone

-Westerlands- Ser Kevan Lannister: Brother to the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands

-Reach- Ser Garlan Tyrell: Brother to the Lord Paramount of the Reach; Warden of the South

-Dorne- Nymeria Sand: Bastard Niece of Queen Elia and Prince Doran

-Iron Islands- Position defunct Post Greyjoy Rebellion

His Court and Retainers

-Ser Richard Lonmouth- His former Squire and current Master at Arms in the Red Keep; Also known as the Knight of Skulls and Kisses

-Jalabhar Xho- an exiled prince of the Red Flower Vale

-Thoros of Myr- A Priest to R’Hllor

-Bumblehead- A fool

-Hoster Blackwood and Mychel Redfort- His squires

-Lady Mya Baratheon- His Ward and Hostage

-Ser Cournay Penrose- Captain of her Guard of 4

-Lady Cersei Lannister (34)- Lady of Storm’s End

-Lady Joanna Baratheon- her daughter

-Lady Casanna Baratheon- her daughter

-Lord Borros Baratheon (6)- her Son; Heir of Storm’s End

-Sandor Clegane; His sworn sword

-Ser Dontos Hollard- Captain of the Red Keep’s guard

-Lady Ashara Dayne- Queen Elia’s lady-in-waiting; Prince Jacaerys’ former wetnurse

-Lady Lollys Stokeworth

-Lord Loras Thorne

-Ser Justin Massey

His Bannermen

-North- Lord Eddard Stark

-Vale- Lord Jon Arryn

-Riverlands- Lord Hoster Tully

-Stormlands- Lord Stannis Baratheon

-Westerlands- Lord Tywin Lannister

-Reach- Lord Willas Tyrell

-Dorne- Prince Doran Martell

-Iron Islands- Lord Balon Greyjoy

His Kingsguard

-Lord Commander Gerold Hightower “The White Bull” One of the “Joy Three”

-Ser Barristan “the Bold” Selmy; Princess Daenerys’ Sworn Shield

-Ser Oswell Whent; Princess Rhaenys’ Sworn Shield One of the “Joy Three”

-Ser Daemon Sand “The Bastard of Godsgrace”; Princess Arianne’s Sworn Shield

-Ser Arys “Goodheart” Oakhart; Prince Aegon VI’s Sworn Shield

-Ser Arthur Dayne “Sword of the Morning” Prince Jacaerys’ Sworn Shield One of the “Joy Three”

-Ser Bonifer Hasty; Sworn Shield to Queen Rhaella

-Ser Jaime Lannister “The Dragonslayer”

-Brandon “Bran” Stark; His squire

-Ser Balon Swann

-Podrick Payne; His squire

-Ser Mandon “The Mild” Moore

-Elmar Frey; His squire

-Ser Robar “The Renegade” Royce

-Josmyn “Peck” Peckledon; His squire

-Ser Loras Tyrell “Knight of the Flowers”

-{Ser Jonathor Darry} Slain in Trial by Combat

-{Ser Lewyn Martell} Died of a stroke

The North

-Lord Eddard Stark (38)- Lord of Winterfell; Warden of the North; Lord paramount of the North

-Lady Catelyn Tully (36)- His wife; Lady of Winterfell

-Lord Robb Stark (17)- Their son; Heir to Winterfell

-Grey Wind- his Direwolf Partner

-Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (21) His wife; Princess of the Seven Kingdoms

-Hoster Stark (11m)- Their Son

-Longtooth- His Direwolf partner

-Lady Sansa Tully-Stark (14)- Their Daughter; Heir to Riverrun and the Riverlands

-Shella- Her Direwolf partner

-Lady Arya Stark (12)- Their daughter

-Lord Edric Dayne (14)- her betrothed; Heir to Starfall

-Nymeria- Her Direwolf partner

-Lord Bran Stark (10)- Their Son; Squire to Jaime Lannister

-Summer- His Direwolf partner

-Squeaks- His Squirrel partner

-Lord Rickon Stark (6)- Their Son

-Shaggydog- His Direwolf partner

-Lady Lyarra Stark (8m)- Their Daughter

-Fleetfoot- Her Direwolf partner

-Lord Benjen Stark (31)- His brother; Lord of Moat Cailin

-Lady Dacey Mormont (27)- His wife; Lady of Moat Cailin; Heir to Bear Island

-Lady Lynarra Stark (11)- Their Daughter

-Brave Dany- Her Direwolf partner

-Lord Jeor Stark (8)- Their son; heir to Moat Cailin

-Longclaw- His Direwolf partner

-Lord Eddard Stark- (3)- Their son

-Paw-Paw- His Direwolf partner

-{Lord Brandon Stark}(20)- His brother; Executed by King Aerys

-{Lady Lyanna Stark}(16)- his sister; Died in the birthing bed

-Prince Jacaerys (17)- Her legitimized son; Referred to as the “Grey Prince”

-Lady Alys Karstark (16)- His Betrothed

-Redeye -His Direwolf partner

-Scout- His White Fox partner

The Riverlands

-Lord Hoster Tully (61)- Lord of Riverrun; Lord Paramount of the Trident

-{Lady Minisa Whent} (24)- His wife; died in the Birthing Bed

-Lady Catelyn Tully (36)- their daughter; Lady of Winterfell

-Lord Eddard Stark (38)- Her Husband; Lord of Winterfell; Warden of the North; Lord paramount of the North

-Lord Robb Stark (17)- Their son; Heir to Winterfell

-Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (21) His wife; Princess of the Seven Kingdoms

-Hoster Stark (11m)- Their Son

-Lady Sansa Tully-Stark (14)- Their Daughter; Heir to Riverrun and the Riverlands 

-Lady Arya Stark (12)- Their daughter

-Lord Edric Dayne (14)- her betrothed; Heir to Starfall

-Lord Bran Stark (10)- Their Son; Squire to Jaime Lannister

-Lord Rickon Stark (6)- Their Son

-Lady Lyarra Stark (8m)- Their Daughter

-Lady Lysa Tully (35)- Their daughter; Lady of the Eyrie

-Lord Jon Arryn (69)- Her Husband; Master at Laws and of Justiciar; Lord of the Eyrie; Keeper of the Gates of the Moon; Warden of the East; Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn

-Lord Robin Arryn (9)- Their son; Heir to the Eyrie

-Lady Alayne Arryn (2)- “Their” daughter

-{Lord Edmure Tully} (26)- Their son; Died of drunken debauchery

Vale of Arryn

-Lord Jon Arryn (69)- Lord of the Eyrie; Keeper of the Gates of the Moon; Warden of the East; Master at Laws and of Justiciar; Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn

-Lady Lysa Tully (35)- His wife

-Lord Robin Arryn (9)- Their son; Heir to the Eyrie

-Lady Alayne Arryn (2)- “Their” daughter

\- Ser Harrold Hardyng (16): His nephew; Heir Apparent to the Vale

Iron Islands

-Lord Balon IX Greyjoy (45)- Lord of Pike and the Iron Islands

-{Lady Alannys Harlow} (37)- His wife; committed suicide after losing all of her children

-{Lord Rodrik Greyjoy} (19)- Their son; slain during the Greyjoy Rebellion

-{Lord Maron Greyjoy} (17)- Their son; slain during the Greyjoy Rebellion

-Lady Asha Greyjoy (24)- Their daughter; Hostage at Dragonstone

-Lord Theon Greyjoy (21)- Their son; Heir to the Iron Islands; Hostage at Winterfell

-Lady Jeyne Poole (14)- His wife

-Lord Euron Greyjoy (44)- His Brother; Currently in exile; Called Crow’s Eye

-Lord Balon Greyjoy (43)- His brother; Captain of the Iron Fleet

-Lord Aeron Greyjoy (41)- His Brother; Priest of the Drowned god; called Damphair

Westerlands

-Lord Tywin Lannister (58)- Lord of Casterly Rock; Warden of the West; Lord Paramount of the Westerlands Shield of Lannisport

-{Lady Joanna Lannister} (27)- His wife; Lady of the Rock; Died in the Birthing bed

-Lady Cersei Lannister (34)- Their daughter; Lady of Storm’s End

-Lord Stannis Baratheon (38)- Her husband; Lord of Storm’s End

-Lady Joanna Baratheon (11)- Their daughter

-Lady Casanna Baratheon (9)- Their daughter

-Lord Borros Baratheon (6)- Their Son; Heir of Storm’s End

-Ser Jaime Lannister (34)- Their son; Cersei’s twin; Serving on the Kingsguard; Called Dragonslayer

-Lord Tyrion Lannister (27)- Their Son; Master of Coin

-Lady Desmera Redwyne (19)- His wife

-Ser Kevan Lannister (58)- His Twin Brother

-Lady Dorna Swyft (53)- His Wife

-Ser Lancel Lannister (17)- Their Son

-Lord Willem Lannister (15)- Their Son

-Lord Martyn Lannister (15)- Their Son

-Lady Janei Lannister (3)- Their Daughter

-Lady Genna Lannister (55)- His sister

-Lord Emmon Frey (66)- Her husband

-Ser Cleos Frey (41)- Their Son

-Lady Jeyne Darry (40)- His Wife

-Lord Tywin Frey (11)- His son

-Lord Willem Frey (11)- His son

-Ser Lyonel Frey (39)- Their Son

-Lady Melesa Crakehall (33)- His Wife

-Ser Tion Frey (36)- Their Son

-Ser Walder Frey (33)- Their Son; Called “Red Walder” to differentiate from all the other Walder Freys

-Ser Tygett Lannister} (35)- His brother; Died of pox

-Lady Darlessa Marbrand (33)- His Widow

-Ser Tyrek Lannister (17)- His son; Captain of Guard at the Mud gate in King’s Landing

\- [Lord Gerion Lannister] (?)- His youngest brother; Lost at sea; Whereabouts Unknown

-Joy Hill (11)- His natural daughter

Reach

-Lord Willas Tyrell (24)- Lord of Highgarden; Lord Paramount of the Mander; Defender of the Marshes; High Marshall of the Reach

-Princess Daenerys Targaryen (16)- His wife; Princess of the Seven Kingdoms; Lady of the Reach

-Rhaelle Tyrell (14M)- Their firstborn

-Leo Tyrell (14M)- Rhaelle’s twin; Heir to Highgarden

-Ser Garlan Tyrell (23)- His brother; Warden of the South

-Lady Leonette Tyrell (24)- His wife

-Ser Loras Tyrell (18)- His brother; Member of the Kingsguard

-Lady Margaery Tyrell (17)- His sister

-Lady Alerie Hightower (40)- His Mother

Stormlands

-Lord Stannis Baratheon (38)- Lord of Storm’s end; Lord Paramount of the Stromlands

-Lady Cersei Lannister (34)- Lady of Storm’s End

-Lady Joanna Baratheon (11)- Their daughter

-Lady Casanna Baratheon (9)- Their daughter

-Lord Borros Baratheon (6)- Their Son; Heir of Storm’s End

-{Lord Robert Baratheon} (22)- His older brother; Slain during Trial by Combat at the Trident

-Lady Mya Baratheon (19)- His legitimized Daughter; Hostage at the Maiden’s Vault

-Lord Renly Baratheon (23)- His Brother; Lord of Dragonstone

-Lady Myranda Royce (19)- His wife; Lady of Dragonstone

Dorne

-Prince Doran Nymeros Martell (53)- Lord of Sunspear; Lord Paramount of Dorne

-Mellario Nymeros Martell (49) His wife; Currently separated

-Princess Arianne Martell (24)- their daughter; Princess of the Seven Kingdoms

-Prince Aegon VI (19) – Her Husband; Heir to the Iron Throne; Referred to as the “Red Prince”

-Prince Quintyn Martell (19)- Their Son; Heir to Sunspear

-Lady Gwyneth Yronwood (13)- His betrothed

-Prince Trystane Martell (11)- Their youngest son

-Queen Elia Martell (44)- His sister; Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

-King Rhaegar Targaryen (42)- Her Husband; King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men; King of all of Westeros and Shield to all its People; Lord of the Seven Kingdoms; Protector of the Realm

-Princess Rhaenys (21)- Their first born

-Lord Robb Stark (17)- Her Husband; Heir to Winterfell

-Lord Hoster Stark (11M)- Their Son

-Prince Aegon VI (19) – Their son; Heir to the Iron Throne; Referred to as the “Red Prince”

-Prince Oberyn Martell (43)- His younger brother; Called the Red Viper

-Ellaria Sand (38)- His Paramour

His children the Sand Snakes

-Obara (29)

-Nymeria (27)

-Tyene (24)

-Sarella (21)

-Elia (17)

-Obella (15)

-Dorea (11)

-Loreza (9)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by MaarioNaharis' fic "A Thousand and One Songs of Ice and Fire" Most specifically chapters 41, 49, 73 and 83. They are the first author I have seen use Jacaerys as Jon's Targaryen Name and we loved it and on top of that we ready liked their +1 of 41, 49, and 83 so that is what this fic was inspired by. Also an appendix similar to the one GRRM uses for this 'verse will be posted tomorrow.


End file.
